


Heavenly Temptation

by CutieLily



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Post-God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Still Going to Hell, actually pretty tame compared to my other work, hope you sinners enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieLily/pseuds/CutieLily
Summary: What kind of effects could a God have on a mortal body?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Heavenly Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voixxy/gifts).



> a little gift for a lovely friend - who also beta-read this mess! x3

Arms crossed and eyes locked on the Saiyan standing a few feet in front of me, I can practically feel my impatience rise with each passing second.

"Just hurry up and do it already!", I grumble in annoyance before I can stop myself. 

"I'm trying…" The other Saiyan retorted with his eyes shut tight, seemingly very focused on the thing he was trying to do, "You'd know how hard this is if you actually tried the ritual yourself!" 

I'm scoffing at that. "And I told you I _would_ have if it wasn't for your kid and his _insistence_ that his wife needed a break-" 

Obviously Kakarot doesn't listen to me. With another yell he starts to power up again for what must have been the tenth time already. He’s trying to achieve the transformation he just recently fought the God of Destruction with, but this time without any rituals involved. Just to see whether he could do it or not, he sought out a more secluded area outside of West City despite having barely recovered from the earlier fight. Typical.

And the only reason I’m wasting my time here in the first place was the hope of getting a closer look on the godly form myself. Another milestone I have to reach and become even greater at. But now, I’m about done waiting for him to pull it off. Perhaps it really is impossible-

Nevermind.

The immense blast of energy is almost enough to reel me back and I have to cover my face behind my arms, blocking myself from the rubble flying around. When the destructive momentum finally starts to subside and I’m able to lower my hands again, I’m left... absolutely speechless.

"Heh, alright!” 

I can hear him exclaim cheerfully but I don't pay it much mind as I stare in awe at the sight in front of me. Enveloped in a beautiful glow that’s similar and yet so different from the Super Saiyan forms I’m used to, his hair and eyes took on a different, almost piercing color and his whole physique looks… younger? 

I barely notice my own action of approaching him and don’t even realize how close I've gotten, until his head turns towards me in wonder, probably at what must have been my strange behavior. Embarrassed, I manage to snap out of it and my feet halt in their tracks, but I just can't bring myself to stop looking at him...

“Veget-” 

The very moment his palm touches my shoulder I gasp for air, as if it was taken away from me. Instinctively I back off a few steps, quickly regaining some distance between us. 

My breathing is ragged and my body shakes slightly as I stare at Kakarot in utter confusion. Judging from the other's expression he doesn't seem to know what the hell just happened either and I slowly start to compose myself again. 

The feeling I experienced just now came out of nowhere and was definitely unusual. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable the more I think about it, nor does it seem life threatening in any way other than making my head spin… Whatever it was, did Kakarot’s form cause it? It must have. Just what kind of effect- 

I must have spaced out hard. I look up to see how the other got closer once again, startling me out of my thoughts. 

"Mind if I try again?" 

I blink at him, the seriousness in his voice taking me aback.

“...Try what?”, I start carefully, not even trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I can't help but being annoyed in this confusing situation that I don't fully understand and at the other Saiyan's sudden interest. Somehow I manage to guess his answer before he even says it. 

“Touch you… It seemed to have some kind of effect on you, so shouldn’t we figure out what that’s about?” 

Morbidly curious, isn’t he. I can’t deny I’m curious about that myself, but I don’t have a particular need to feel that weird sensation again either...

“Of course I won't force you if you’re scared.” 

That cunning...! My hesitation seemed to have shown on my face and that stupid grin of his makes my eye twitch in irritation. Of course he just had to phrase it like that. My pride won't allow me to back out now and the bastard knows it. 

“Fine. Whatever.” I scowl while turning my head dismissively, "Just hurry it up."

"Ready? Here goes…" He lifts his hand and reaches for my shoulder again. I bite my lip, mentally bracing myself for contact and when it finally happens-

"Feel anything?" 

It was… definitely weird. But again, not something I would describe as uncomfortable. It's different from before however, my breathing hasn't picked up yet. Instead, I feel tranquil… and warm... 

Kakarot's looking intently at me, curiosity sparkling in his eyes and reminding me to give him an answer.

"It's… kind of calming.", obviously I choose to tell him that instead of saying 'it feels good', "Almost like… a light sedative…?"

Finding proper words to describe it is hard enough, meanwhile his gaze turns more intense, prompting me to turn my head away. I'm not about to expose more of myself than he needs to see. It feels good, _weirdly_ good, but that's that.

"M-maybe I just overreacted earlier so get your hand off me already!" 

I don't know why I'm suddenly trying to back out, maybe it's because I don't like being this vulnerable in front of… 

Yes, 'vulnerable' is a pretty accurate way to describe how I'm feeling right now and the Saiyan only makes it worse. Despite dodging his gaze I can practically feel his eyes on me now, studying me in a way I can't really pinpoint-

A shudder runs through my entire body when suddenly the sensation changes. It's stronger now, _warmer_ and I'm…! 

"Let go already!!" I slap his hand away furiously, trying to breathe calmly, praying to Kami the heat's not showing on my face. Ironically I come to deeply regret my decision of being here in the first place as I'm suddenly not that interested in the other's godly form anymore. 

Kakarot doesn't seem to agree however. Whatever is happening to my body makes it impossible for me to react in time when both my shoulders are grabbed and pushed against the nearest tree trunk. I let out a sudden loud gasp without even realizing why. 

"W-what's your fucking problem-?!" I wanted to yell at him but my voice comes out all _whimpery_ instead. 

He seems to ignore me and I can feel the palms on my shoulders shift, fingers pressing themselves a little more into the skin beneath my suit. I clamp my mouth shut, afraid of what might come out of it next if I don't. My body's reactions feel all over the place with the inexplicable heat now nearly overwhelming me. What the hell is the meaning of this?!

"...I think I get it."

"H-huh?!" 

Good for him, because I'm still completely clueless! Trying to make sense of it all only seems to make my head even more dizzy and I can't help but stare at him dumbfounded.

"Hey, Vegeta…", I jump when he unexpectedly leans forward, his face now inches away from mine, "Imma try something, alright?" 

He doesn't elaborate on that and I'm left to wonder what the hell it is that he so badly wants to try. I freeze when he slowly moves his lips towards my neck. 

"W-what are y-" 

A small kiss is placed against it and for a moment it feels like I'm about to ascend, my back arching against the trunk as I keen from the sensation. 

"Vegeta…"

I barely register my own name being breathed against my skin, body and soul still wound up tight from what just transpired. All of a sudden his lips are replaced by a hot tongue taking a careful lick at my throat and the wanton moan it rips out of me is a sound I couldn't believe my vocal cords were able to produce.

"Shit… How are you enjoying it that much…?" 

I never heard Kakarot's voice sound that gravelly before, hints of arousal prominent in his every word. Another shiver runs down my spine, the heat that had swallowed me whole now pooling in my stomach. 

"B-bastard…!", despite the haze I'm still trying to snap back at him, to _resist_ , "That's your d- _doing_ -!!"

I'm interrupted by another moan of my own when the Saiyan continues where he left off. The hands resting on my shoulder get a little bolder, one cradling and lifting my jaw. The touch alone is enough, more than enough, sparks of electricity tickling naked, non-clothed skin, making me sigh out in bliss before I can stop myself. 

But that's not just it, he takes it even further, using the newly gained access to now insistently lick and nibble against the side of my neck. I wail, the inexplicable feeling so intense now that my eyes start to tear up. 

His other hand snakes around my waist and pulls me closer. Not knowing what else to do with my arms they claw at his shoulders, at anything. Oversensitive to the smallest thing happening, I lie totally limp and helpless in his arms, my very being seemingly basking in his warmth, body happily surrendering itself to him. All that's left to ground me to reality is my mind and how it yells at me, reminding me that all of this is so so fucking _wrong_ …!!

When his knee brushes against my clothed crotch, lightly, the friction barely even there, I _scream_. It's everything I ever wanted and at the same time every mechanism of self-preservation inside my mind acts up as I start to throw a fit of panic. If he keeps going like this it will be too much for me to handle… No, it's already too much!

"E-enough _ah_ -already!!", I half-hiss, half-whine as I frantically try to push him away with all my might. 

But I can't seem to muster up any strength whatsoever, as if it was drained from my body completely. All I manage is to land a smack against his face, weak and pathetic just how I feel at this moment. The next thing I know I'm being pushed back against the tree, my wrists pinned above my head as I groan ecstatically from the bruising grip. 

Again the sensible part of my mind wonders just how it's possible for a transformation to have effects such as this on my body. Perhaps this is just a dream - a really weird one about some weird sexual fantasy of mine I didn't even know existed? Ridiculous, I know it isn't. But there's really no other explanation to this that makes any sense. 

"You expect me to stop when you're like _this_?!"

Kakarot _growls_ , lips so close to mine, not granting me any space with the way he presses against me. That along with the unfamiliar aggression and lust in his voice makes me whimper, a noise I'd never want him to hear come out of me under normal circumstances. 

Maybe it was his godly ki, the beautiful light engulfing his form and surrounding me in this very moment that makes me react in such ways. 

"I get how this works now. It's simple...", his mouth brushes against my ear, speaking as if he was able to read my thoughts, "The more I _want_ you to feel it…" 

His free hand softly caresses the skin on my throat and just like that my breathing picks up again, voice stuttering before turning into a raw moan. Is it just my imagination or did the feeling get even more-?!

I'm not given the opportunity to think, to connect the dots of what was happening to what the other just said. The harsh bite against my ear lobe makes me choke on air, followed by another needy moan when he starts to use his tongue again.

"T-this is…" I'm trembling all over, afraid to completely lose it this time, to lose every grip on myself and the world around me, "Kaka-AHN...!!" Again he slips a knee between my legs, this time mercilessly rutting against me until I see nothing but stars, no, much more, so much more than stars... I- I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore-- 

Mere moments of this and I'm crying out senselessly, pleading, for what exactly I don't know. To my glee and sheer horror he gets only more urgent, the actions on my ear and touches against my skin never stopping. My arms strain under his grip, whether my body tries to break away or get even closer, I can't tell myself. It's futile either way, his hands unresisting while my hips eagerly grind back against the leg between my thighs. 

"N-no…", I sob between wails of pleasure. 

Apparently there are some remains of my mind left that actually work, once more reminding me of how fucking _terrified_ I am, "Plea-ahH-seee!", I'm panicking and it's almost hilarious how contradictory it is to my body's compliance, "Too m-much…I'm _gonna_ -!!" 

I'm shut up by lips pressing against mine in a bruising, passionate kiss I'm too weak to even return. 

It's all I can take. 

My scream is muffled as I come untouched, the sudden orgasm wrecking through my body causing me to arch and writhe in the other's unrelenting hold. Still fully clothed my suit is turned into a mess then and there, the fabric nastily sticking against my skin, but I can't bring myself to really care, even when Kakarot finally pulls away to look deeply into my eyes.

For the first time I'm vaguely aware of my ki as it rises and drops again, acts up weirdly over all, but I don't even care about that. It's only when I'm about to slip into unconsciousness that whatever remains of my pride - and with it the reality of the situation - comes back in full force to hit me over the head like a brick. 

I'm praying to Kami and every deinty out there that I'd never wake up again. That way I wouldn't have to look him in the eye after all of this…

The last thing I sense are strong arms holding me up before everything turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been busy watching Dragon Ball Super. And for some reasons (which shall not be elaborated here) I just couldn't get this idea out of my head - Could a human even _do it_ with a God?! Would that be even possible?! That's gotta be, like, pretty intense right?! Like, when the _riiiight_ intention is there, every touch must feel, like, amplified, right?!  
> And then came Voixxy that suggested to put Super Saiyan God-Goku and poor Vegeta into the picture and BOOM, you get yourself a prompt that turned into... this thing. :D  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
